Little birds
by LaQueNoDebeSerNombradaTHG
Summary: 'Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon, And I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird, My little bird..."
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer** : Los personajes y el tema no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños. Si los personajes fueran míos ya hubiera existido un final como la gente.

* * *

 _"If we take this bird in, with its broken leg_  
 _We could nurse it, she said…"_

-¡Bájate de ahí Helga!-Grito un muchacho de 17 años mientras miraba hacia arriba viendo como una rubia intenta pararse sobre una rama para poder alcanzar a la pequeña paloma que se encontraba atorada.

-Ya te dije que no cabeza de balón- el muchacho respiro resignado.

-Vamos Pataki, haz caso a Arnold- Le grito el moreno mientras se paraba al lado de su amigo y de su novia.

-No Geraldo, tengo que ayudar al pequeño,-Grito mientras se iba acercando de a poco donde estaba el animalito- sino hubieras prohibido que Pheobe se suba, ya estaríamos curando al animal.-

-Oye viejo, no tendrías que haberle dicho eso a Pataki- le hablo el moreno bajito para que no lo escuchara la rubia.

-Lo sé viejo, lo sé…-suspiro el rubio.

Flash Back

-¡Ya aléjate pulgoso!-Grito la rubia mientras un perrito la seguía por el parque de Hillwood.

-Cálmate Helga es solo un perro, ya se va a ir –Trató de calmar una pelinegra con rasgos oriental mientras iba de la mano del moreno.

-Un perro… un perro pulgoso ¡VETE TE DIJE!- Se da la vuelta para espantarlo mientras agita el puño.

-Helga ¿podrías ser más amable con el perro? No te está haciendo nada- Le dijo un rubio ya un poco molesto por la actitud de la rubia.

-Actuó como ¡YO QUIERO! ME ESCUCHASTE CABEZA DE BALON- le grito mientras le empujaba el hombro con sus dedo.-Y SI QUIERO SOY AMABLE CON EL PERRO SINO NO.-

-¡YA! VOLVIÓ LA HELGA RUDA Y POCO AMABLE-Comenzó a gritarle Arnold, bastante enojado ya- ES INCREÍBLE HELGA, NO PUEDES SER AMABLE NI POR UN DÍA EH, NI SIQUIERA CON UN POBRE ANIMAL.

-ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS, TONTO CABEZA DE BALÓN.-

-SI, NO ES LO QUE PIENSO SOLAMENTE, ES LO QUE VEO- El rubio estaba tan enojado que no se había dado cuenta del cambio de expresión que había sufrido la rubia.

-Ah sí, ya vas a ver zopenco, pedazo de cabeza de balón…-se dio media vuelta y comenzó alejarse del grupo con su típico andar que usaba cuando estaba enojada- TE VOY A MOSTRAR LO AMABLE QUE PUEDO SER TONTO CABEZA DE BALÓN- Se volvió a girar y siguió su camino

-Arnold…-llamo despacio la morocha que seguía atónita igual que Gerald por la discusión que acaba de presenciar.

Arnold suspiro antes de voltear a ver a la novia de su amigo -¿Qué pasa Pheobe?-

-Emm…es que Helga…-se contuvo, no sabía si contarle lo que le pasaba a su amiga o no, corría el riego de que la rubia se enojara- Helga es alérgica a los perros

-¿¡Que!?...- suspira mientras se golpea la frente y su amigo le aprieta el hombro en consolación- …soy un idiota.

Flash Back.

-Helga ten cuidado por favor- Le rogó a los gritos su amiga presa de los nervios

-Si Pheobe, no te preocupes…Falta poquito amiguito-le susurro al animal mientras se iba acercado el último tramo que le faltaba- Ya casi…ya…¡Te tengo!- se levantó tan bruscamente que la frágil rama en la que estaba comenzó a quebrarse- Bien ahora despacio, de a poco y vamos a estar a salvo los do…¡AAHHH!- El grito de la rubia fue lo último que se escuchó junto con un sonido seco.

-¡Helga! ¡Oh por dios, Helga!- se acercó el muchacho corriendo-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida?- le pregunto mientras le sacaba la rama de encima y la ayudaba a pararse.

-Tú que crees Arnoldo… Ay…Ay cuidado Cabeza de Balón, mi brazo…Ay-Dijo con una mueca mientras Arnold la afirmaba en el suelo con su ayuda

-Déjame ver, creo que…te rompiste el brazo- Dijo mientras le tomaba delicadamente el brazo-Debemos ir a un hospital Helga-

-Pero ¿y el pájaro? ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto mientras le mostraba el pequeño bulto que sostenía con el brazo bueno.

-Pheobe ¿Te puedes hacer cargo de él, mientras vamos al hospital?-pregunto mientras le tendía el animal

-Si claro Arnold-Contesto mientras tomaba al pequeño animal y miraba a Gerald-¿Me acompañas al veterinario amor?

-Si claro- le contesto a su novia y se giró para despedirse del rubio- Nos vemos, ten cuidado- Y contuvo la risa al ver a su amigo intentando convencer de a la rubia para que se subiera a su espalda.

* * *

Bueno, hace bastante que no subía y escribía, espero no perder el toque xD

Quería probar con una pareja diferente, espero que les guste.

Perdonen por las las faltas de ortografía y/o puntuación. Acepto sus criticas y reviews.

Voy a subir capitulo cada una semana o menos. Van hacer así de cortitos.

Nos vemos pronto. ¡Ah! por cierto estoy buscando una Beta para correcciones, ya ni me acuerdo si se dice así para el próximo capitulo, si alguien le interesa mandenme un msj.

Saludos

Me habia olvidado ¿alguien pudo sacar que de quien es el tema?


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Los personajes y el tema no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños. Si los personajes fueran míos ya hubiera existido un final como la gente.

* * *

 _"…_ _Come in side for a little lie down with me_ _  
And if we fall asleep it would be the worst thing.  
But when i wake up, and your makeup is on my shoulder  
And tell me if i lie down, would you stay now?  
Let me hold ya"_

Escucho unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta de su dormitorio, cosa que le extraño, Pheobe se había ido hacía ya una hora, además de que tenían un golpes que solo ellas conocían, para avisarle de que esta por entrar.

Se levantó de la cama y tomo lo primero que vio. "Genial, una lapicera" pensó, "Oh si, vas hacer un gran daño si llega ser un asesino" Se acercó a la puerta y pregunto desde ahí preparada.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Helga, Arnold- suspiro, bajo su arma que ya tenía preparada para atacar y abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

-¿Qué haces acá cabeza de balón?-preguntó mientras dejaba pasar al rubio a su cuarto- Mejor dicho ¿Cómo es que entraste camarón con pelos?- le pregunto mientras veía como el rubio entraba y caminaba hasta el pequeño bulto que había en el escritorio.

-Me cruce con Pheobe mientras salía de la casa de Gerald y me dijo que estabas sola- se volteo a ver a la rubia mientras esta se dirigía a su cama y se recostaba en la cabecera.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tus padres se fueron por unos días?-

-Porque precisamente eso, se fueron por unos días, volverán en unos días más – le restó importancia mientras se ponía a jugar con la lapicera que aún tenía en la mano- Además ¿A ti que te importa Arnoldo?

Evito la pregunta y se acercó un poco a la cama- Me lo tendrías que haber dicho, te podrías haber quedado en Sunset Arms.

-¿Para qué?-Resoplo- ¿Para qué me saques en cara que no soy amable, ni agradecida y otra sarta de sandeces?- achico los ojos mientras lo miraba con rencor

Suspiro sabía que iba ser un poco difícil ser perdonado, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Se sentó del lado opuesto en el que estaba la rubia y de a poco comenzó hablar eligiendo con cuidado las palabras que iba a decir. No quería que la rubia se enojara más.

-Lo siento ¿Si? Sé que no te tenía que hablar así, me enoje y… ¿Me perdonas? Además –Cambio su semblante de cachorro abandonado a uno serio- creí que éramos amigos.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Por qué lo dices?- comenzó a alterarse, en cualquier momento se abalanzaba sobre el rubio para darle su merecido- QUE DESCARO EL TUYO, CABEZA DE BALON, PRIMERO ME INSULTAS Y AHORA ME RECLAMAS NO SE QUE…-

-No me dijiste que eras alérgica a los perros-interrumpió a la rubia – Si lo hubiera sabido, no me hubiera puesto como me puse ayer y…

-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que yo era, Oh…- no termino de formular su pregunta para darse cuenta de quién era y sabia de sus secretos- Fue Pheobe, ya va haber cuando la encuentre-Comenzó hablar bajo y para ella.

-Creí que lo amigos se decían todo y tú no lo has hecho…-

-Oh, oh, oh espera cabeza de balón, que seamos amigos no significa que te tenga que contar todo, oh también quieres saber cuándo me vino por primera vez la regla y como- vio como el rubio hacia una mueca de desagrado- No entiendo tu reclamo, además se supone que tendrías que estar de rodilla e implorando perdón.

-¿Me perdonas?- volvió a poner carita de perro, mientras lo rubia ponía cara de pensar la respuesta- ¿Cómo está la paloma? ¿Y tú brazo?-

-Según Pheobe la paloma se recuperara en un par de días- soltó un bostezo y comenzó a acomodarse en su cama, mientras cerraba los ojos- Y mi brazo aún me duele un poco, me alcanzaras los apuntes, no pienso ir mañana.

-Está bien Helga lo que tú digas- se recostó al lado de ella.

-Si Arnoldo, lo que yo diga si quieres ser perdonado-.

El rubio sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y se terminaba de acomodar al lado de la muchacha.

Abrió los ojos y vio que que la luz había desaparecido ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?, sintió un peso sobre su pecho, giro su mirada para saber de que se trataba y se topó con una cabellera rubia. Sonrío al recordar donde se encontraba. Subió la mano con el que rodeaba el cuerpo de la chica y comenzó acariciarle el pelo, sabía que por esta acción podría recibir un buen golpe de la vieja Betsy y Los 5 vengadores o podría darse el lujo de presenciar los pocos momentos en la que la rubia no se mostraba ruda y se comportaba amable con él. Si bien su amistad había mejorado bastante desde que sus amigos eran novios siempre estaba la posibilidad de tener un moretón.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche, ¿¡Había pasado dos horas desde que se había acostado?! Trato de mover un poco a la rubia para que se despierte y nada.

-Helga...Helga- La movió sin tener resultado- Es tarde Helga.-

-Cinco minutos más Miriam-

Soltó una risita- No soy Miriam, Soy Arnold.- Intento salir del agarre de la muchacha, pero esta había afirmado el agarre.

-Un ratito más Arnoldo, y te perdono por lo de ayer.-

-Está bien Helga- Sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo- Pero solo cinco minutos más, ya es tarde y después no vas a poder dormir-

-Si, si, si lo que digas Arnoldo.-

Volvió a sonreír, y sintió como volvía ese calorcito en su pecho que había aparecido desde hace tiempo cada vez que la rubia tenía un lindo gesto.

* * *

Perdonen por las las faltas de ortografía y/o puntuación. Acepto sus criticas y reviews.

Voy a subir capitulo cada una semana o menos. Van hacer así de cortitos. (Esto no lo cumplí así que no es seguro que lo cumpla)

Nos vemos pronto. ¡Ah! por cierto estoy buscando una Beta para correcciones, ya ni me acuerdo si se dice así para el próximo capitulo, si alguien le interesa mandenme un msj.

Saludos.

¿alguien pudo sacar que de quien es el tema?

Me tarde bastante xD


End file.
